


Porn Star Secrets (Chinese Translation)

by lzqsk



Series: 100 Quills BY Snegurochka [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-21
Updated: 2009-05-21
Packaged: 2018-02-03 18:08:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1753771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lzqsk/pseuds/lzqsk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“这里，先生，您让我拿的文件——啊！我——我非常抱歉，先生！我这就——哦。哦。我应该敲门。”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Porn Star Secrets (Chinese Translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Porn Star Secrets](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/54011) by Snegurochka. 



**秘密的AV** **男星**

Title: Porn Star Secrets

Author: Snegurochka （<http://snegurochka.slashcity.net/> ）

Translation：水藍色的魚 @ 披着灯籠的人皮

Fandom：Harry Potter

Characters: Snape/Lupin, Percy

Rating: NC-17

Words: ~1,000

 

**Content:**

They-didn't-die AU, if canon matters, which for this, it sort of doesn't. :)

 

**Summary:**

"Here you are, sir, those files you asked me to– oh! I– I'm terribly sorry, sir! I'll just– oh. _Oh_. I should have knocked."

**Notes:**

This is just a quick, porny ficlet for **celandineb** , because I thought she could use the laugh. Also because she dared me recently to write a fic with Percy working as an adult film star. ;) Your wish is my command, dear. Also also, just so I might one day finish the damn table, let's say it fits the **100quills** prompt, "Surprise." The rest of my table is here.

 

 

原文地址：

<http://snegurochka-lee.insanejournal.com/37871.html>

 

 

授权：

 

Hi Doris!

 

Yes, you may translate others as you wish. Please do send me the files when you're done. I like having them in one place on my site.

 

~Snegurochka

 

 

摘要：

“这里，先生，您让我拿的文件——啊！我——我非常抱歉，先生！我这就——哦。 _哦_ 。我应该敲门。”

 

 

某鱼注：

主题是100quills prompt里面的“Surprise”。

继续幸福性福地……AU

 

 

=== Porn Star Secrets 秘密的AV男星===

 

 

“哦，是的，天啊。你能——音量？再大点儿，那么我——”

 

“你就好这个，是不是？看着别人做爱，听着别人做爱，还一定要我自始至终地操你？”

 

Remus手指在床单中纠缠，“你知道我喜欢。上帝， _看看_ 他们。”

 

Severus抬头瞥了一眼，将汗湿的发丝从额前拨开，气喘吁吁地瞅瞅用魔法投影在卧室墙壁上的图像，大腿因为硬生生在戳刺中停下来而紧张得隐隐抽搐。他睥睨，微微皱眉，“转过去。”最终嘟囔一句，将视线重新落回Remus身上。“没有一个他妈的脱星能比我的舌头功力更深。”

 

“你是专业的么？”Remus喘息，在Severus退出来又深深挺进的同时窃笑，墙上的电影里依旧继续着夸大其词的表演。

 

“你应该知道。”Severus有些抱怨，Remus则用力忍住不要笑出声。

 

“哦，我当然知道。上帝，你准备 _现在_ 就动用你的舌头么，才刚刚——”

 

“你是想让我整个晚上都回答问题，还是想让我努力实践？”

 

Remus乖乖闭上嘴，故意向后撞击，愉快地小声叹息，目不转睛盯着艳星们相互取悦，同时在他身后，Severus完美地履行了自己的宣言。“哦，就是这样，上帝，就是这儿。”他开始尖叫，“你太棒了，太他妈的棒了，我只是，我快不能，哦， _是的是的_ ，啊，Severus。”狼人张大眼睛难以置信地瞪着前面，挣扎着想要坐起来，“哦，哦我的天哪。”

 

Severus模模糊糊呻吟一声，将舌头探入更深。

 

“不，等等。 _哦我的天哪。_ ”

 

“没错，Lupin，我很理解这种刺激，”Severus咕哝着暂停嘴上的活计，“我在这方面绝对天下无双。”

 

“不，不是那个。呃，是的，你当然是，不过—— _快看_ 。”他指着墙壁，剧情刚刚又加入了第三人，而旁边那两个早就压在桌子上干得热火朝天，从场景看来很明显应该是在被称为魔法部办公室的地方。

 

“这里，先生，您让我拿的文件——啊！我——我非常抱歉，先生！我这就——哦。 _哦_ 。我应该敲门。”

 

Remus和Severus紧盯屏幕，看新来的那家伙怀抱一大摞文件摸索着推开门，纸张随即纷纷飘落，埋掉了一罐润滑剂，还有被弃置桌上的手铐。

 

虎背熊腰，体格健美的男人手掌摩挲着搭档的脊背，阴茎深深插在不久前他舌头才待过的地方，这让Severus受了点儿刺激，演员对装模作样的小杂工微笑，“如果我不想被打扰，就不会留着门了。”他言辞暧昧，身下的男人呜咽着用手肘把自己撑起来。

 

“你不会告诉部长的，对不对，Dirk？”低声问道，被搭档慢慢晃着屁股在体内研磨，他垂下眼帘，紧咬下唇。

 

叫Dirk的年轻人推了推架在鼻梁上的眼镜，双颊滚烫，随着急促的呼吸，火焰般的红头发几乎要竖起来了。“我——呃，不，当然不会。”他结结巴巴，咽了咽口水，但就算是在这种状况下，也开始动手解长袍的扣子。

 

“甜蜜的Merlin。”Severus啧啧感叹，一只手若有若无爱抚Remus的脊背。

 

“换句话说，我不会告诉别人的，”Dirk继续，每个音节都更加自信，“如果你们让我也参加的话。”他扒掉自己的袍子和衬衣，让布料滑落脚下，走向体格健美的男人，贪婪地抓住那涨鼓鼓的肱二头肌，同时男人也用极为夸张的强吻攻占了他的口唇。

 

“最纯洁的圣母啊，”Remus评论，屏住呼吸，“我的意思是，我知道他喜欢部里的工作，甚至可以说热爱了，但 _这个_ ……”

 

“和他的工作离得有点儿远？”

 

Remus再次惊叹，“如果这是他午休时候干的事情，那我无话可说。”回头瞥一眼黑发男人，“你觉得他会戴着眼镜么？”

 

“希望如此，”Severus呼吸漏掉一拍，直愣愣盯着墙壁，下一瞬间好像回过神来，干咳两声，“也就是说，我真的不知道（I do not know）。这要看——导演——对场景的审美了，我猜。”

 

Remus笑得跌回床上，又用胳膊支起来，“你刚刚说的是希望如此，嘿，老色鬼，”他揶揄道，“不过想起来，我都不知道你对眼镜还有红头发有癖好。”

 

“我也从来不知道你有。”

 

“我不觉得 _我_ 知道。”Remus说，余光瞟向墙壁，故事中Dirk已经解开裤子，握着阴茎猛涂润滑剂，头向后仰，粉扑扑，长满雀斑的脸蛋，眼镜以及耀眼的红头发占满了整个镜头。他一边看着另外两个男人交合，一边飞快套弄自己，终于失神地上气不接下气，达到高潮。这景象让Remus和Severus同时觉得下腹一阵抽搐，“上帝啊，还要。”Remus难耐地呻吟，随着Severus重新开始刚刚被中断的工作，他感到影片的声音似乎混着强烈的刺激，一丝一缕渗入脊髓。

 

他们把影片从头看到尾，和屏幕上的角色共同高潮，然后再重放——实际上，整晚播了四遍，直到两人闭着眼都能知道Dirk用手指解扣子时细小的动作，还有他狡猾的道歉。每次Dirk拱起后背，精液溅落，洒满抵着桌子奋发的两个男人全身，Remus和Severus都会一起呻吟，然后胡乱抓过魔杖回放再回放。

 

“今年我根本不可能再去Weasley家过圣诞节了。”Remus大口喘气，他们终于把片子关掉，轰然倒进床铺，心满意足，筋疲力尽。

 

“呃，”Severus沉吟，“另一方面，如果我们真的去了，很可能就会有迷人的‘Dirk’弯在魔法部的办公桌上，或者是我们两人，有没有这可能？”

 

Remus白了他一眼，伸手绕过爱人的后颈，“我听说没有一个他妈的脱星能比你的舌头功力更深。”他淘气地呼扇枕头风。

 

Severus _几乎_ 要微笑了。

 

换个最舒服的姿势躺安稳，Remus阖上眼睑。“哦，没错。那样的话，对我来说恐怕会被彻底掏空了吧。”

 

 

-fin-

 

 

BY 水蓝色的鱼

2009/5/21

 


End file.
